Poor Byakuya
by GrimmjowIchigoforever
Summary: Chapter 2! Finally I don't know what came over me, just suddenly had this urge to get them to makeout...so Grimmjow/Byakuya side pair Ichigo/Renji. Review please...tell me if I should continue or end it like this k?
1. The Painfully Excruciating Wait?

**Poor Byakuya**

By: Aizawa Rheina (my anime name lols)

Pairings: Ichigo/Renji and eventually Byakuya/? (Read to find out!)

Rating:T

Warnings: Contains male x male relationship and slight hint of sex, no flames

Disclaimer: Bleach I don't own, Kubo Tite does, and we should thank him for creating such lovely characters fangirl squeals

**Chapter 1**

**The Painfully Excruciating Wait?**

* * *

Byakuya sighed looking at his watch, which showed 4.00pm. He was in a gigai that resembled him, only without his kenseiken so that his long raven hair flowed freely across his shoulders. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and a pair of white jeans with black office shoes. He stood in front of various shops in a crowded street, ignoring the staring and giggling of a couple of schoolgirls who passed by.

The Sixth Division captain looked around, worried that he might see his fellow shinigami or even worse the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya had never taken any liking to that boy, since he always got in his way.

The first thing he knew about that shinigami was that he stole his beloved sister's powers. And then he was the one who succeeded being the hero in saving Kuchiki Rukia. And so she was the first person that was taken away from Byakuya.

Then there was his fukutaichou, Abarai Renji. The boy had picked the interest of his lieutenant so much that one day he even confessed his feelings to Kurosaki. Since then they became, what do you call that? Boyfriends? Yeah, that's it.

Byakuya despised Ichigo because of that, and because the redhead seemed to always have what the captain wants. He despised how free the redhead is, and how he knows clearly what to protect and what to love, what to hate and what to fight.

Byakuya glanced at his watch again, sighing. Did he come at the right time? Or worse, was it even the right day? He's been waiting for half-an hour now, and Byakuya never had to be the one who waits. But Kuchiki Byakuya never, and I repeat, never make mistakes. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice what was around him. Suddenly…

"Yo, taichou!" a loud voice so familiar made Byakuya turned, clearly panicked. He spotted a familiar crimson of his cursed fukutaichou, running towards him, dragging none other than the one he despises so much, Kurosaki.

Trying to calm his composure, Byakuya held a stern glance towards his Vice-Captain and his follower, speaking calmly to the couple standing before him.

"Should you finish your requirements here I suggest you depart someplace so I would not see your appearance at all cost." He finished the sentence in one breath, maintaining his calm composure.

Renji frowned. His taichou did not normally act like this. He looked around, and then looked at Ichigo, who just shrugged, waiting.

"Are you meeting someone, taich-?"

"It is of no concern to you, Abarai fukutaichou. I suppose you have been taught better than to pry in one's business?" Byakuya cut in, determined to drive the couple away.

Renji closed his mouth, bewildered. Then he opened his mouth as if to talk, instead he twisted it into a wide, foolish grin. He began suppressing a fit of laughter that almost escaped from his mouth, letting out a mixture of snorts and coughs instead.

Ichigo just patted his idiotic boyfriend's back while yawning, looking bored and wanting to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. Byakuya stared, disgusted at his fukutaichou, all the while cursing the fact that the person he is with is the last person in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and Human World he wanted to see.

Renji had finished coughing and resumed his grinning face, staring at Byakuya with mirth. He shot an I-know-what-you're-doing look which irked the captain to death, that is, if he could die some more.

"I suggest you enlighten me with whatever is in your head right this instance, Abarai or-"

"You have a date!" Renji blurted out, then collapsed to the ground, laughing uncontrollably. This caused Byakuya to snap his mouth shut, a very irritated look printed everywhere on his face while he suddenly looked very, very uncomfortable, despite his pretense in calmness. Ichigo just shot an amused glance at Byakuya, whose eyes refused to meet his gaze.

"Did I not state that this is none of your conc-"

"Hyahahaha! Taichou has a date! Hyahahaha!" Renji is still laughing like mad; Byakuya closed his eyes to block the sight while drawing his hand to rub his forehead. He noticed that some people, no, a lot of people were staring at them; some even stopped to watch the rolling red form that almost resembled a child begging for his parents to buy him toys.

Ichigo saw that the captain looked almost, miserable, he could not help but snickered at that thought. He quickly yanked Renji up his feet, the shinigami was still clutching at his stomach with tears in his eyes.

"So I guess we'll take off now Byakuya, you have fun, ne?" Ichigo smiled politely, Byakuya flinched at his first-name abuse, not fooled by the hidden meaning the boy's smile gave away.

Ichigo dragged the still laughing Renji away, and after they disappeared Byakuya nearly sighed, but….

"Tell her I gave my blessings! Hahahaha…." As the laughter died away Byakuya sighed completely, suddenly feeling exhausted.

As he turned to leave the cursed place he felt a touch on his shoulder, causing him to nearly jump, giving a soft yelp. As he realized what he did he covered his mouth with one hand in a very un-Byakuya manner, while the assailant held his other hand. He was turned to face a grinning man, taller than him, with well-defined muscles and handsome features. The man was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans with matching black and blue sport shoes.

"Hey there, taichou." The man's teasing tone so apparent that Byakuya almost blushed right there had he not remember his position in Soul Society.

"H-hi Grimmjow…" Byakuya did not look up, clearly embarrassed, as the Arrancar would not let go of his hand. The other hand of the teal-haired beauty caressed his lover's cheek playfully. Grimmjow is also in gigai, only without his striking Arrancar mask and his hollow hole.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Byakuya's face shot up, gaping at the smirking Espada above him.

"W-what?" Grimmjow just grinned more. "The girl that your redhead fukutaichou gave his blessings to, ya know."

Byakuya looked irritated now, he glared at Grimmjow coolly, regaining his composure back.

"How long have you stand there?" he asked calmly, but the death intent clear.

Grimmjow simply grinned even wider. "Long enough to know that you keep staring at that watch I gave ya, probably thinking I might not show up, huh?"

Byakuya glared harder, if possible. He slapped Grimmjow's hand that had been stroking on his cheek and struggled to free his other hand from the firm grasp.

"Let go." He said, frowning. He hated this gigai, he couldn't even free his wrist from the clutch.

"Not until you give me a kiss, shinigami." Grimmjow placed his free hand on Byakuya's shoulder and leaned down to kiss Byakuya's lips eagerly, breaking only when they both needed air. He then stared at his lover, panting slightly from the kiss, looking handsomely as stubborn as ever.

"Let go, Grimmjow." Byakuya's stern tones that could make kids run away at the instant had no effect on the Arrancar whatsoever. Grimmjow started dragging Byakuya out of the staring people, ignoring the commanding voices and tugging movements his lover had been giving him.

Grimmjow abruptly stopped, causing Byakuya to bumped into him. Turning to Byakuya, he calmly said, "Look, either you come with me and get some, or we just stand here arguing like idiots, your choice."

Byakuya gawked, then shut his mouth and looked down, pouting, but said nothing more.

"Good." Grimmjow smirked, and continued dragging Byakuya down to a shabby looking hotel, went in and straight up the stairs to turn left. Byakuya couldn't help noticing the sudden eagerness in Grimmjow, meaning he will have it rough tonight. Fuck.

They just entered a room; it looked well enough despite the appearance of the hotel outside. The room looked cozy and Byakuya noticed a door at the left of the room, which led to the bathroom. A low King-sized bed was placed at one side of the room, with not so much of furniture as a bedside cupboard, then a sofa at the other end of the room. The balcony was facing the door they just opened and closed behind them, and they stood there at the sunset that streamed through the room.

Byakuya nearly smiled, clearly it was not perfect, but the sunset was something that he secretly loved. A slight breeze weaved itself inside the room, making him shiver. He was embraced from behind, and Grimmjow whispered softly in his ears, making him shivered again.

"Are we leaving the window open?" Byakuya smiled, he looked at Grimmjow, who was leading him to the bed as they bathed in the sunlight.

"Yes."

And for now, Byakuya didn't care of Ichigo, as he was lowered to the bed and kissed eagerly. He didn't care if the redhead took his fukutaichou, took his sister, or anything. There is one thing that he couldn't take, even if it is his mortal enemy. Grimmjow was his, and his alone.

* * *

**LOLS I don't know where I got the idea, it's so weird but I decided I'm gonna post it anyway. So what do you think? Comments and reviews please! Oh and Byakuya is a lovely uke with Grimmjow, btw you want the sex scene?**


	2. Maybe Sooner

**Poor Byakuya**

By: GrimmjowIchigoforever a.k.a BabyRain

Pairings: Grimmjow/Byakuya (if you don't already know that)

Ratings: M for Male/male sexual relationship, cause this is the lemon; NO FLAMES in commenting got it? But good reviews if you like, don't like well go away :P

Warnings: Once again, yaoi and serious making out

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite-sama does, mind you

**Chapter 2**

**Maybe Sooner**

* * *

Grimmjow placed Byakuya down on the King-Size Bed, not too gentle, neither too rough. He watched the flushing face of his lover, smirking deviously.

The streaming sunset lightened the handsome features, panting and sweating slightly after a heated kiss, but stubbornly maintaining the calm.

'What a persistent sexy noble ass…' He thought quietly, knowing all too well that if he voiced it out loud there will be…well nothing (no sex, mind you).

"Hurry up." Whispered Byakuya impatiently, glaring at Grimmjow as hard as he could from his position below the cat-like Espada, trapped between the Arrancar's hands and legs.

"Now now, Taichou," Grimmjow teased, "What's with the hurry if we can take it nice and slow…" with that the Espada grinded his leg to Byakuya's groin, earning a gasp from the raven haired man.

"You…" Byakuya couldn't finish his sentence as Grimmjow caught his lips in a heated kiss, leaving the Taichou breathless, gasping for air.

"You like that huh?" Grimmjow sneered, watching the annoyed, but lusted face of his lover.

Byakuya turned his head away from Grimmjow, trying to hide the blush forming from his features. They hadn't been doing this a lot and Byakuya still was quite unused to it. Sadly, Grimmjow noticed this and decided to tease the Taichou a bit more. The raven-haired man was exposing his alabaster neck so much it nearly drove him crazy. Slowly, the Arrancar went down and bit a spot he knew as a weakness to Byakuya.

Byakuya was caught off guard as he let out a gasp and visibly relaxed under Grimmjow's ministration as the Arrancar licked and kissed the wound he previously made.

To his shame, Byakuya started panting louder as Grimmjow pried his shirt open and licked Byakuya's pink pert nipple while twisting and tugging the other one, getting more and more fluid in his movements, indicating that he was very much in the mood.

Byakuya was clutching the bed sheets desperately, trying not to moan under his gasps. Then Grimmjow sneakily stuck out his tongue into the captain's navel, and that was it.

"Ahh!" Byakuya moaned loudly; then gasped in shock as he drew his hand unconsciously to his mouth as a reflex. Grimmjow snickered quietly as he continued his work and started to undo Byakuya's pants. His breath blew on alabaster skin, making Byakuya shudder involuntarily.

The Arrancar grinned wider as he finished undressing his lover, and stood up as he knelt above Byakuya, undressing slowly.

Byakuya stared at Grimmjow, the Taichou was desperate to regain his composure, but to no avail. He let out a deep moan as Grimmjow unbuttoned his pants, seeing as he didn't put on any underwear, so that his immense cock showed immediately, swaying tauntingly in the air.

The raven-haired man whimpered weakly, unable to resist the urging temptation to beg the blasted Arrancar to fuck him right now, without any preparation whatsoever, to shove the thing in his ass and drove him on the edge right there. But he resisted the exasperating urge, still caring about his behavior even though he was on the verge of losing it.

Byakuya was panting and gasping almost frantically, and Grimmjow noticed this as he saw his lover was hard, very. The Arrancar stripped his remaining clothes rapidly and tended to Byakuya's needs. Grimmjow gripped Byakuya's length firmly as he moved his hand up and down and at the same time touching his own, preparing himself.

"Nnghh…Grimm…" The Sixth Division Taichou was moaning and whimpering as Grimmjow stroke more rapidly, nearing his release.

"Grimm…I-I'm going to…" Suddenly Byakuya was seeing white; he howled the Arrancar's name as he arched his back and shivered, hands firmly gripping the sheet until his knuckles ashen.

Seeing his lover writhing and moaning beneath him, Grimmjow almost came, but he resisted and watched Byakuya came down from the euphoria, gasping and whimpering as chocolate eyes clouded and became hazy.

Byakuya lay weakly, still shivering slightly as the Espada touched the tip of his length, retrieving the liquid thoroughly. Grimmjow then raised one of Byakuya's legs, examining the butt cheeks as he licked his lips hornily.

Byakuya's cheeks turned a light shade of cherry as Grimmjow went down to lick on the opening on his ass. The usually calm Taichou turned jelly as Grimmjow started licking and sucking his hole heatedly. Byakuya couldn't help his incessant whimpering as his flaccid cock went stiff again.

The raven-haired man could not take it anymore, he tried to control his voice frantically in order to tell Grimmjow to enter him soon or he would explode. To a great extent, Byakuya stopped his moans despite Grimmjow's constant teasing.

"Grimm…" Byakuya began. Grimmjow suddenly stopped licking and inserted his cum-covered fingers into Byakuya, three of them at once.

"Ha…AHhhhhhhHH!!!!" The Espada grinned sneakily; he scissor his fingers rapidly inside the slowly stretching hole, purposely hitting on a spot that kept Byakuya howling feverishly, his shaking legs moved in sync with the movements up in the air supported by the Arrancar's shoulders.

"G-Grimm…E-enough…Haa…I'm c-nngghhh! " The Espada kissed Byakuya deeply, exploring the moist cavern passionately. Byakuya raised his hands shakily to grip around Grimmjow's collar, his eyes cloudy as he surrendered completely.

The fingers slid of Byakuya's ass as Grimmjow placed his cock in front of the puckered hole, moving it up and down, teasing Byakuya a little bit more. However, he was too high to notice, so Grimmjow entered him in one breath.

There was barely enough time to adjust as Grimmjow began to pound mercilessly into the shinigami, causing him to moan and scream in ecstasy, gripping on the collar tightly.

Grimmjow held Byakuya's shaking legs on his shoulders as he angled his thrust deeper; the shinigami was lost in pure bliss, arching his back continuously. The teal-haired Arrancar kept hitting something that made him see stars.

With an effortless motion Grimmjow flipped Byakuya so that the shinigami was laying flat on his stomach as the Pantera wielder continued thrusting. Byakuya yelped, they never did it in this position before.

"Wait…" was his last words since Grimmjow suddenly pulled his body against him, back against chest. The angle enabled Grimmjow to held Byakuya's legs and thrust into him deeper.

Byakuya was disoriented. He felt something slick sliding against his back, moving him up and down. Something was sliding deep in his ass and it kept hitting a lump in his ass that sent him screaming and shaking. His mind went blank as he felt something warm in his groin.

Suddenly some warm liquid filled his hole fully, hitting every spot in his ass. The shinigami shrieked deafeningly as white liquid burst vehemently from the tip of his cock, eyes opened wide. Byakuya was blinded with the pleasure and pain as he moaned and shouted his release, shivering and whimpering constantly; he knew nothing, he was no one, he was just a person in other's mercy. Slowly, the white light that he was seeing turned into a never-ending darkness.

--

Grimmjow watched his lover's movement as he came himself. Byakuya was stiff as he arched his back and shivered uncontrollably, the slowly fading into unconsciousness as the pale body relaxed and sagged against him.

"Idiot…" he muttered. They had been doing this for a few months now, but he still felt troubled by Byakuya's reason the first time they were doing it.

"_So…so that he c-can never have y-you, hnnngghh…" Byakuya whispered breathlessly, but Grimmjow's sensitive ears caught it._

"_Heh," A bored expression showed on Grimmjow's face, concentrating on thrusting in and out of the Sixth Division Taichou. "He will never have me. He wishes."_

"_You always…searched for h-him e-hnngh-very time you're in the h-ahh-human world. Do…not lie to m-me, Hollow." Managed Byakuya in between gasps and moan; watching Grimmjow intently, looking determined yet anxious all the while._

_The Arrancar thrust deeper, and Byakuya couldn't help but moaning louder._

"_I just hate his guts; that's all." Grimmjow smirked, taunting Byakuya._

"_P-promise-"The shinigami captain couldn't finish his words as the Espada increased his pace, causing Byakuya to come with a loud moan, arching his back and trembling from the force, then falling back onto the bed sheets._

Grimmjow never got to hear the end of the sentence, seeing as his newfound lover fell asleep soon afterward. 'And that's when I found out that he's an 'after-fuck sleeper', how cute.' The teal-hair Arrancar pondered sarcastically, but with a little 'extremely rare' soft smile on his handsome features.

He felt something stirred underneath him, and realised that Byakuya was still connected to him; the Espada smirked and watched the shinigami struggles to open his eyes.

"Ugh…" Byakuya opened his eyes slowly, vaguely realising a hand which was caressing his cheek gently. He slapped it away, then flushed when he realised that he was still connected with Grimjow in an uncompromising position.

"Hey, you fainted." The Arrancar said simply, only to redden the colour on Byakuya's face.

"Shut up."

Grimmjow began to chuckle, quietly at first, then he started to laugh heartily, which did help Byakuya to stop blushing and glared. Byakuya waited for him to stop, then putting on his mask of indifference as he spoke.

"Want to do it again?" He asked casually, appearing strong albeit feeling extremely spent from the activity.

Grimmjow looked at him; a disbelieving look was evident on his face. The Arrancar was desperately hiding a grin forming; he knew Byakuya despite the captain ignorance on that matter.

'Again huh, how stubborn.' Grimmjow sneered at that thought. He remembered once when they were doing it. Byakuya claimed that he could do it once more despite the tired look on his face. Grimmjow complied, only because he wanted to know how long the shinigami could stand it.

Well, he passed out in the middle of the action, right when Grimmjow entered him.

"No," Grimmjow stated, fast. "You're tired."

"I'm not." Byakuya replied, still as stubborn.

The teal-haired Arrancar sighed, lifting the shinigami's slender figure, breaking off their contact. The action causing Byakuya to accidentally whimper, unprepared.

Grimmjow laid Byakuya on top of him, still in that position, only no longer connected at the back. Byakuya closed his eyes, panting slightly.

"You could be gentler, that hurts." It was meant to come out as an offense, but it came out sounding whiny. The Taichou grimaced.

The Arrancar laughed. "I could, but I thought you wouldn't let me pull out?" He teased.

"Bastard." Byakuya closed his eyes, suddenly realising that he was completely exhausted.

Grimmjow smirked, then lifting his lover carefully to lay him on the soft white pillow and settled beside him. The Arrancar pulled the bedcover to cover up their naked bodies, then pulling Byakuya to a protective hug. Byakuya shrugged, letting Grimmjow being sappy for once, he almost smiled, but quickly hid it before the teal-hair saw it.

The sunset on the west was almost unseen, leaving its violet crimson gleam on the horizon, welcoming the night, and the couple rested peacefully, leaving tomorrow another thing to take care of.

--

Grimmjow stirred awake, reaching his side for his lover. Realising that he could not feel Byakuya around, he opened his eyes carefully.

The shinigami was near the door, fully clothed. He looked back at Grimmjow, calmly, as if nothing ever happened last night.

"I'm leaving." The tone was stoic, but it held something else, and the cat-like instinct in Grimmjow caught it.

He beamed, an atmosphere of a contented lion floating in the room.

"Same time next week?"

"Maybe sooner." Byakuya replied fast, before turning to the door and left fairly quickly.

And no, Grimmjow did not miss the tinge of pink blush on his cheeks. Not at all.

* * *

**A/N: OMG what the fuck how did Byakuya turned so OOC????!!! Man who knows he could be so loud in bed? I was horrified when I read through this I am truly sorry people…. I kinda like it though; it shows other side of Byakuya…heheheheheheh**

**Please be so kind to review, I want to know your thoughts, and I'm thinking of ending this here, unless I magically got idea from somewhere…**

* * *


End file.
